Together at Last
by ILuvRonniekins
Summary: Hermione and Ron had a huge fight and then he just left, three years later he mysteriously appears to re-capture her heart RR


Together at last  
  
A/N: okay if there are ne spelling or punctuation errors in this I am really sorry I am working very fast to do this before my friend comes over.. in like an hour. and I look at my hands when I type. sweet r/h all you need to know!!! on with the show!!!!!  
  
Please Review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: waste of my time but yeah not mine!!!!!!  
  
****OH and before you accuse me of Plagiarism, please read my info on my profile*****  
  
Together At Last  
  
Hermione Granger stepped out of the shower and slipped Harry's quidditch shirt over her head. She ran her hands through her thick brown hair and opened the door that entered Harry's flat. It had been so sweet of Harry to take her in. In the three years since they left Hogwarts, Hermione had been accepted at a top wizarding college and had graduated with honors.  
  
She really couldn't remember he day she showed up on Harry's doorstep, but she had. He had graciously taken her in when she had told him that she needed a place to stay until she could find a job that would pay enough for her to rent a flat of her own and start working on her book. That had been a year ago. she had been so caught up in writing that she got a small part time job and had been sharing the apartment with Harry ever since. Harry really didn't mind, he loved having Hermione there, it was like the old days at Hogwarts. And he knew, that in a couple years she would be famous because of her book and have a nice flat in the heart of London.  
  
Hermione sat down at Harry's desk and began working on her book again. She had been working for a couple of hours and didn't see Harry apparate in. He came to the desk and leaned over her trying to see what she was writing.  
  
" How's it coming Mione? " He asked. She jumped slightly and turned to face him. He had gotten much taller since they had left Hogwarts but was still the same Harry, with the exception of the worn expressions that he had acquired over years of pain and torment.  
  
"It's coming along well" she began " How was work? Good I hope!" she said while shutting her notebook, it was one of many notebooks filled with writes and re-writes of her book.  
  
"It was fine, but you'll never guess who I happened to bump into!" Harry said excitedly, going into the kitchen and muttering some spells to make tea. Hermione pushed in the desk chair and joined him.  
  
"Who?" she questioned lifting a brow.  
  
"Oh, just a red-headed devil that ran off awhile back!" Harry said breaking a grin, but wincing as he burned himself on the teapot.  
  
"Ron????" she asked excitedly.  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione hadn't seen Ron since the middle of the summer after graduation when he had gone gallivanting off to Romania to work with dragons. She had told him he was a stupid prat to do that with his life when he could do something so much better with it! He had told her that her life was hers and his was none of her business, then had left without a second look back. She hadn't seen him since. She wasn't mad at him anymore however, and missed his company terribly. They had been so close in their seventh year. Harry had spent most of it in the hospital wing because of encounters with Voldemort. Hermione and Ron had come to love each other , though neither knew about the others feelings.  
  
They had come so close to being a couple.. but that was before the fight, and now Hermione was listening to Harry tell of why Ron was back and what had happened in Romania.  
  
"He needs a place to stay, I told him he could stay here tonight if he wanted to. Is that okay with you, 'Mione? 'Mione?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Harry, er.yeah.sure," she said dreamily.  
  
Hearing about Ron had rustled up all of the old feelings she'd had for him. She didn't know what she would do when he came and finally settled herself with the thought of apologizing to him. Harry poured the tea and held out the cup to Hermione. She took it and sipped on the tea, while staring at nothing and thinking about the "good times".  
  
"So." Harry said, snapping Hermione out of her trance.  
  
"You get to see the old guy again."  
  
"Yeah, and I've put all things behind me I have decided to apologize and move on," she said.  
  
"That's good," he replied.  
  
"Harry, I'm really tired, this book is taking so much out of me. I'm going to go to sleep; if I'm not awake when Ron gets here till him hello from me and that I'll see him in the morning," Hermione said, rising out of her chair.  
  
"Will do," Harry said. Hermione got up and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She awoke several hours later and just lay there in a daze. She was still extremely tired and she tried to go back to sleep. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 1:30. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on the extra twin bed and realized that it was the only extra bed in the house, and Ron would probably be sleeping there. She shrugged this off and had just closed her eyes when she heard the door click open. The person walked in and set their stuff down by the other bed just a few feet away. She opened her eyes and in the light streaming from the crack in the door, she saw a shock of red.  
  
"Ron?" she asked into the darkness. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yep! Hey Hermione!" he said. Hermione leapt out of her bed and ran to him, giving him a huge hug. She stepped back and looked at him. Romania had been good to him. She could see his muscles under his tight t-shirt and his hair was in a mess atop his head. He was gorgeous! She winced when she saw a six- inch gouge on his right bicep. It must have been a burn from a dragon.  
  
"Ron, you look great!" she said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Okay, I guess," he said. "You look great, too, 'Mione! What did you do to your hair?" He added, twisting a lock around his finger.  
  
"Siminokles straightening solution, along with Pensnelies perm promenade and a couple other spells," she said.  
  
"Oh," Ron said. "Looks good." Ron reached over and clicked the small lamp on. He sat down on the bed and yawned.  
  
"Sorry for waking you," he said. "Harry just told me to come in here, er.so I did."  
  
"Oh, its okay, I was expecting you!" she said.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, hate to do this to you, but I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning. We'll catch up," he said pulling back the covers and clicking the lamp off.  
  
"Oh well, if you want to be like that!" she joked. "Night."  
  
"Night, 'Mione," she heard Ron murmur. Hermione settled down but couldn't go to sleep, seeing Ron again was wonderful; he was just as cute as ever and she had fallen hard for him again. She was just drifting off again when she felt Ron tap her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm?" she sighed.  
  
"Mione, I have to settle some stuff with you. The day I left, well, we left each other in bad spirits and I was just.wondering.if." he began, but was cut off by a teary eyed Hermione.  
  
"Ron, do you know what it's like to regret something for three years? Regretting every word I said that day? Ron it was torture. We were young and I thought you knew nothing. I didn't understand that I wasn't the only one with hopes and dreams and should have supported your dream to work in Romania with Charlie. You supported me, I always loved you for that, Ron. You always supported me in what mattered and when something mattered to you I couldn't return it. Ron, three years have passed. I've had no contact with you, no offhand chance to apologize and make things right again. But now that you're here I just need to tell you that I am sorry. I regret in thinking every day what could have been and what we could have had. It hurts and I cry all the time thinking about it. Not a day goes by when the issue doesn't present itself to me. I haven't even thought about dating anyone since the day you left, and wished every day that you'd come back and here you are in front of me and I'm just as scared as I ever was." She choked, hundreds of tiny tears flowing freely down her face. He reached out and wiped them away with his thumb and clasped his hand around hers.  
  
"Hermione," he said, "we were young, and I regret ever leaving. It wasn't as great as I thought it would be. You were right, I should have stayed and trained to be an Auror with Harry, but I ran off and ignored the warning of the most clever witch in Britain! And I regret ever leaving you after that night."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Hermione walked hand in hand with Ron through the woods right outside the burrow. They found a small brook just beyond a garden decorated with flowers and trickling fountains they made their way to a small stone bench and sat there staring at the sky. Ron held her protectively to him and at that moment nothing could have been more perfect. in that atmosphere it was just an understood feeling that they loved each other. Hermione pulled away and looked Ron in his soft blue eyes. He stared back and leaned in and softly brushed his lips to hers. It was a light kiss but filled with so much electricity that it was absolutely wonderful.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Ron sighed. "And as far as what could have been, I look forward to what can be. It haunted me everyday and that's why I came back; I came back for you, Hermione."  
  
"Me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You," Ron replied softly  
  
"I love you, 'Mione" he said.  
  
"I.I.I love you too!" Hermione said, crying again. Ron took her onto his chest and she cried. He leaned back, took her chin in his hand and for the second time ever, placed his lips on hers, but this time, the kiss was filled with so much passion. It was all the passion that Ron had pinned up inside of him for so long. Hermione returned the kiss. It was better than anyone could describe a kiss to be; fireworks, electricity, passion, all rolled into one. Her insides turned to jelly; they had both waited so long for this, for the chance to be in each others arms again. Hermione didn't want to lose this moment in time. She just wanted to stay this way forever. Savoring the love, the sweet smell of Ron and the feel of him next to her again. Ron held her close and kissed her. It was Hermione and Ron, together at last.  
  
A/N:Review Review Review! 


End file.
